The invention relates to a linear drive comprising a housing which contains a drive part kinetically coupled drivingly with an output drive part which is movingly arranged outside the housing on a longitudinal guide extending in the longitudinal direction thereof, a device arranged outside the housing and cooperating with the output drive part for limiting the travel of the output drive part, which device comprises at least one holder adapted to be set in fixed relationship to the housing along a setting range in different longitudinal positions, and an abutment-shock absorber unit arranged on the holder and extending into the path of travel of the output drive part.